Forever By My Side
by HollyShannenForever
Summary: Happy Haleb day! Hanna has had it rough, and Caleb comes into her life at the right moment to fulfill her dying wish, to marry a nice man. In the middle of their life, Hanna develops a life-threatening illness and soon, everything is crashing down around them. Oneshot, AU


**Thank you for beta'ing, xxdare2dreamxx1! Happy Haleb day, 11/05!**

**Hi! This is a one-shot. It doesn't have a HEA, but I hope you'll like it anyway! Please read and review!**

Hanna Marin had grown up dirt poor. Her father was MIA, her mother was dead, and her foster mother smoked until her lungs turned black. She basically had no family and felt lost in the world. She wanted to become a fashion designer someday because she was creative and loved clothes. She tended to the garden every day outside her shabby apartment she lived in with her foster mother, and cleaned the whole house while her foster mother just sat there, smoking. Hanna coughed at the billows rising in the air and she ran away in fear of getting secondhand smoke. Her mom didn't support Hanna's dreams. "We're poor," she would say. "You'll never become famous or rich."

One day, her foster mother spent so much on drugs that she emptied both hers and Hanna's bank accounts. It was cold and instead of buying Hanna nice clothes, her foster mother stacked the house with bottles of liquor, packs of drugs, and painkillers.

"Mama, this is insane!" thirteen year old Hanna shouted with horror.

"Aw, shut up, our lives ain't goin' nowhere…and now I got no more money to buy my shit! Which means you gonna help me."

"What would I do to raise money? Bake cookies?" She looked at her mother helplessly. "We have no electricity because you didn't pay any of the bills! It's freezing! We're gonna get evicted, Mama, I just know it!"

"Don't worry about it, sugarlumps. I know a perfect way for you to get me my money back. You sell your body."

"I what?" She blinked her blue eyes innocently.

"Sex slavery. You have a cute little figure; I'm sure the men will be all over you."

"But I'm not ready for that!" Hanna cried.

"Hush, my child. I'm too damn old and wrinkled for a man to like me, but you, you're so fresh and young…the smallest one out of all my children."

Ms. Sorenson had four children before Hanna, all between the ages of twenty and sixty. They were from five different fathers, and they'd disappeared off the face of the earth. Ms. Sorenson was the only family Hanna had, although she didn't consider her as family. She had graying hair and her tone was firm and cruel.

"Um…okay," she mumbled.

They didn't have a car, so they walked past the dark alleys of the run down neighborhood and came up to a brothel home nearby. She hid behind her foster mother while that evil woman rang the doorbell. She was shaking inside and hugging herself.

"Hello, Mrs. DiLaurentis, this is Hanna Marin. My daughter is thirteen and would be interested in earning money for us," her rough voice came out from a hole in her throat.

"Aaah, may I see the beauty?"

Hanna peeked out from behind her foster mother's tattered skirt. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi, sweetie," the woman cooed as if Hanna was three and not thirteen. "How are you?"

"Fine." Hanna stared down at her feet and bit her lip hard. It was so overwhelming in this place that she felt dizzy.

"Bye, girlie, make me some good money." Her foster mother walked away and left no trace of love in her voice.

The tears were threatening to spill as the room darkened and she was walked up a flight of stairs. She heard women talking excitedly and opened the door to find a beauty salon.

"Here you are, dear," the woman said, pushing her inside and closing the door. "Make yourself at home."

"I never had a home," Hanna snapped and plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Hello, miss, what is your name?" a girl's voice asked her.

"Hanna Marin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alison, and I'll be your hairdresser." Hanna looked up to a short blonde girl and then another blonde girl walked up behind Ali. "I'm CeCe Drake, makeup artist."

"Not too much, okay?" Hanna pleaded with them. They just laughed and when they turned her around to face the mirror, she gasped.

Her hair was in bouncy, tight pigtails. Her lashes were long and black. Her makeup looked like stage makeup, too bright and colorful to her liking. She barely recognized herself. They used bright blue and pink on her eyelids and dark red on her lips. She looked like a prostitute. Oh, because she _was_ one now. She was so horrified that she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see herself anymore.

"Don't you cry, little one. Don't ruin your makeup," one of the women jeered.

"Let's get you ready for your first customer," CeCe squealed.

Hanna found herself dressed in a purple shirt that looked almost like a bra and lacy, black panties that were supposed to resemble a very short skirt. Her high heels made her three inches taller than she actually was, and she held onto the wall as she followed the girl to her doom. She wobbled in those heels and finally fell over when the man licked his lips appraisingly at her.

"Oh, fuck…"

She folded her arms over her cleavage, but he'd already ravished her like a piece of meat.

This was how her life was for the next eight years until she was considered too old to work there. She had accumulated a thousand dollars in total, but her foster mother had ended up only paying for drugs and alcohol. A kind doctor offered to make her better, but the cranky old bat had refused very rudely. She finally died and Hanna couldn't care less. That bitch deserved hell for what she put her daughter through. Hanna was disgusted and ran out when she was twenty-one. _Now where could she go?_ The other sluts in there found pleasure in their men, but she still had no one. Her pimp, Zack, beat her up until she was black and blue. She hid from him as best as she could, but when he found her, thin and ragged from malnutrition, and shivering in the freezing air, he raped her and left her.

Heartbroken, she slid down the wall and sobbed. She thought they were in love when she met him, but when he hit her that first night for refusing an old guy in his seventies and another one in his forties when she was only a teenager; Zack displayed his hatred for her. He had only used her, abused her, humped her, and dumped her. Zack acted like he loved her. He was gentle and kind at first. Then, his kisses became rougher, his thrusts became deeper, his hugs became tighter, and soon, she had reddish-purple handprint marks all over her skin. He broke her bones, broke her spirit, and most of all, her heart. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and found some stray pieces that fell from her hands. She swallowed and let out a shuddering gasp. She became violently sick and emptied the contents out of her belly. After that, she found the nearest pharmacy, handed the wad of money to the cashier, bought the test, and peed on the stick. The test came back as positive. She was pregnant.

It was a painful nine months for Hanna. She lived in terror that Zack or some other guy would find her and try to have his way with her again. Once she had her twins, she named them Ashley and Holly. Now she needed work so she could support her children at the young age of twenty-one. She would never be a prostitute again. Those years were filled with the worst nightmares of her life and painful memories. She was happy she had children because they were the lights in her life.

She nursed her two little girls until she found a babysitter in her best and only friend, Ella. She met Ella at a coffee shop and they sipped lattés while discussing their lives. When Hanna told Ella about her sad life and what she had to endure, the young girl and the older woman hugged each other, crying. Ella had it so much better than Hanna. She had a husband who kissed her when he came home from work and they had a little baby girl, Aria. Hanna sent the children to live with Ella and rather than living on the streets, she enrolled herself to be a stripper in a nightclub. At least she wouldn't have to actually have sex with anyone. She rubbed herself on guys' laps, some old, some young, and danced for them on poles with her new friend, Spencer. She hated it, but Hanna said it was all they could do to get money.

"Hey baby, grind yourself some more on me," the man under her grunted. "Oooh, yeah, that feels real good, sweetheart, real good!" He tried pulling off her top, which was against the rules of the club, and she twisted herself out of his grasp. The girls screamed and got the manager. Another bar fight broke out and the crowd was getting rowdy. Hanna tripped in her haste to get away from the man and literally ran into a tall brunette-haired guy with the brownest eyes she had ever seen. She was breathing hard as the guy held her up in his arms. She stared down at her red see-through corset and began blushing. He was dressed differently than the other men who came to the club and all the regulars. He smelled nice and he wasn't even drunk. His voice was like velvet when he began to speak to her.

"Hey, you shouldn't do this to yourself," he murmured as she bent down to undo his pants. She needed the money and at least this guy wasn't disgusting. His cock looked pretty fascinating. She sucked in a deep breath and blew him. He began groaning and massaging the back of her head. "Damn, that feels nice…but why are you doing this?"

"I have to. I have two children at home I have to take care of and get money for their education, food, clothes, and warmth."

His manhood hardened and Hanna felt pleasure, something she had never felt before with another man. The wetness seeped through her panties and she fainted when he declared, "I'll take care of you. You don't deserve this."

"Thank you…but you don't know me. I don't even know your name."

"My name is Caleb Rivers." He extended a hand to her to help her up.

"Hanna Marin," she said almost instantly while taking his hand. She felt a shock when he said his name. Was this the same doctor who tried to help her foster mother so long ago? The kindness in his eyes and his gentle movements told her he was in fact, Dr. Rivers. He held her close and led her out of the club. "I'm freezing," she whispered.

Caleb took off his lab coat, knowing exactly what he should do. How could this beautiful woman end up in such a situation like this one? He wrapped it around the young girl's shoulders, helped her into his car, and drove to where Hanna led him to, Ella's house. Hanna started crying at his kindness and she felt certain warmth in her heart. Could she let him in just yet?

"Don't cry, beautiful," he said softly, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Her heart lifted as if it had wings and she felt like flying, but how could she if she was so broken?

"I-I-I'm sorry, it's just that…" she trailed off. She didn't want to tell him the whole sob story. It would turn him off. He was a rich gentleman who was just driving her home. It was nothing more than that.

"Would it help if I told you my story first?"

"You're wealthy. You have it easy," she wept. It broke his heart to see her like that.

"I lost my two friends and my girlfriend. Miranda and Toby were in a car crash, and some asshole, Ben, raped my other friend, Emily. He was her boyfriend. I lost them all when they were seventeen, four years ago."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" Hanna felt guilty now. She'd only lost her mother and her innocence to a bunch of strange men. "I've just been a slut all my life since I was thirteen to pay off the bills while my foster mother spent it all on drugs and alcohol. That's nothing. Here I am complaining about my life, and here you are…single…without your best friends…you poor guy. You must be depressed."

"I blame myself for their deaths. I was in school while they got into the terrible accident and Emily snuck out to meet Ben…and you were only thirteen? That's not a slut, Hanna. You didn't want to, I can tell."

"You're right," she said quietly. "My mom sold me for sex. I hated being a prostitute."

"You can stay with me in my house. You'll never have to lift a finger again. You can get a job you like."

"I'd like to be a fashion designer," she admitted. "I love children and I make their clothes. I have two of my own, barely toddlers."

"I bet you'd be a great fashion designer and you look fit to be a mother. You seem very friendly and loving."

"Thank you." Hanna looked down at her lap and blushed a deep pink. "Do you actually work as a doctor?"

"Yes. I've been one for a couple of years now," He drove into Ella's driveway, stopped the car, and got out on his side. She was about to get out, but he ran to the other side and opened the door for her. She stepped out lightly and linked arms with him. Together, they walked up the doorsteps and she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door swung open and two tiny girls crawled to Ella's feet.

"Hi, Ella, um…this is uh…" Hanna stuttered, feeling flushed that this guy had actually taken the time to get to know her a little bit.

"Caleb," the young man finished for her. "I picked up Hanna at the club. She should follow her dreams, and I know they're not dancing for some dirty old men who want a young girl to grope and make out with."

Hanna stared down at her feet, ashamed. "I apologize."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. Life happens, and sometimes, you have to roll with the punches. It's not your fault that your foster mother took poor care of you," Caleb soothed her.

"I deserved it all. I got my children in the long run, that's really what counts."

"It's the only good part of your life, I agree."

"So, Hanna, I take it you're not staying here." Ella interrupted them with a smile.

"No thanks. Caleb invited me to stay at his house until I can find a job."

"Okay, then…have fun, you guys!" Ella winked at Hanna, who then looked down and blushed again.

Caleb picked up Ashley without even thinking. Hanna picked up Holly.

"This is Holly, and the one you're holding is Ashley." Hanna introduced them both to her new friend.

"Hey, there," Caleb cooed to the little girls. Hanna kissed Holly on the forehead and Caleb imitated her, kissing Ashley on her forehead. The two babies squealed with delight.

"They're so cute. I can see you in both of them. Their eyes and hair match yours perfectly."

Hanna looked away under his gaze, but she was in a trance when he stared at her face for so long. "Thank you, Caleb."

"It's no problem."

They were quiet as they got into the car with the babies sleeping on their shoulders. He drove to his mansion and Hanna gaped at it in awe. She had only seen these kinds of houses in movies and books. The sight around the house astounded her. It was in a secluded forest and it looked like a fairytale. The garden in front of the house just about sparkled and the flowers were calling her name. He took great care of his plants, that was for sure.

"Wow, you have such a lovely house with quite a view," she breathed. The air was clean and the sky was colored pink and dark blue. The sun was setting and they had gotten home just in time for dinner.

"Thank you, but it doesn't come close to the beauty you have."

Hanna felt her cheeks warm up. _What was so special about her? No other man had spoken this way to her before._

"Don't call me that." She hugged her two children close to her chest while Caleb got out of the car, sprinted to her door, and let her out first and then her babies.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm not attractive."

"Oh, please. You're so modest. I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on."

"I'm nervous being with you alone." she admitted and shivered in the cold.

"Don't worry, Hanna. I'll keep you safe and I won't ever harm you."

She liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. "You really mean that?"

"Yes." He took his house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door while shifting the blonde girl on his hip. Hanna was carrying her other kid. They walked inside and set Hanna's children down so they could crawl off and play with each other. They were starting to learn how to walk on their own and call Hanna their mommy. It was so adorable.

"Thank you. I guess I'll get a motel tomorrow," she said sadly.

"It's not safe out there. You're more protected here. I'll even buy two cribs for your babies and you can sleep in Emily's old room. She was about your size, but slightly taller."

"Okay, as you wish." She knew she needed to obey this man. He was giving orders and if she didn't follow them, he'd probably rape her or hit her. She had no idea why she had trusted this man in the first place. Maybe because he hadn't hurt her in the car when they were alone, driving to Ella's house from the club.

"Do you want to?"

"Of course, I'd love to." She was again, astonished at how he was treating her, like a friend, even though they'd met only hours ago.

"I'm sorry, I have to buy the cribs tomorrow, so I only have suitcases that would fit the two of them. I can put blankets and pillows in there if you think that's good."

"Okay, thank you."

Once the two kids were safe and warm inside, Hanna kissed them both on the cheeks and forehead. They giggled when she tickled their bellies and then they went to sleep. Hanna wasn't tired yet, though. She wanted to stay up and talk to Caleb. She walked around Emily's room and found photographs of a bronze-skinned girl much younger than herself, with black curly hair and brown eyes. Tears formed in Hanna's eyes when she noticed the sweetness of the girl's face. Her smile had dimples and her eyes were soft. In this particular picture, her hair was blowing in the wind. She resembled pure goodness…and Hanna was sad because they had never met. She would have so many things to share with this girl. "Em…" she whispered, running her finger down the young girl's cheek in the frame. "Emmy, your room is beautiful, sweetheart. Bright pink with posters of movie stars…it reminds me of myself when I was your age, before I was in the sex trade. I wish you were still alive, baby girl, because then you would have made it through your teenage years and adult life. I'm so sorry your repulsive boyfriend took your life just like that." Hanna sat back on the pink and white flowered bedspread and smoothed out the light pink pillow. To her, it symbolized innocence.

The door opened and she jumped slightly. It was only Caleb, and she tried to still her heart that was beating too rapidly for her liking. He was dressed in simple black sweats and a green sweatshirt. She folded his coat over herself and tried to cover her legs with it, crushing her knees against her chest. She tucked her knees under her chin and leaned against the headboard, making it creak.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to give you a decent change of clothes. You must be freezing to the core."

"No, I'm fine," Hanna lied, but he was right. She just didn't want to make trouble. He'd been through enough.

He came closer and shook his head slowly. "You've got my lab coat wrapped tightly around yourself. That means you're cold."

She sighed. "Alright, if it pleases you."

"I'm doing it to make you warm."

He left the room, whistling a happy tune to himself. He opened a few drawers and found the perfect clothes for her. He'd give her money to buy outfits with Ella tomorrow. When he returned to her room, he found her burying her head with her arms. She looked up when she felt his presence.

"Here you go," he said quietly and handed her the dark blue sweats. She took them, said a soft "thank you," and waited until he left the room so she could change. Her bra and panties were uncomfortable, but being in his clothes just felt…perfect. Exactly right. So many words to describe it, but she loved being in his clothes. The feeling was like a brick being lifted off her chest. She stared at the moon for a second and slipped into Emily's bed. Sinking her head down into the soft pillow, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

It wasn't long before she got the terrifying images in her head. Zack was there again and so were all the other men who had raped her in the past. She screamed so much that her throat felt dry. Caleb rushed in her room and the babies were crying.

"I-I had a nightmare," Hanna sobbed into his chest. Caleb held her upright and smoothed down her now tangled and matted hair.

"Shhh," he tried to calm her. "It'll be okay."

"No, _he_ keeps being in them…him and all the rest. I've had them for eight years, since I was thirteen," she wailed.

"You're with me now. Nobody will ever hurt you again, I can promise you that right now."

She sniffled. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"It was no problem. I was up late reading in bed anyway."

"Oh, that's good." She managed a smile through her tears. "Can we talk until I fall asleep?"

"We sure can. I think we've met before."

"Yeah, you were my foster mom's doctor. I'm sorry for her behavior."

"It was her loss. She disrespected the both of us. I hate the way she treated you like a piece of shit."

"I'm used to it, I guess. So, how did you get to be a doctor so young?"

"I'm your age. I graduated college a couple of years early and got my PhD in medical school."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So, what was a guy like you doing in a club anyway?"

"I was there to dance and relax, but I ended up jacking off." They both laughed.

"So…wanna go out sometime?" It was so random, but he had to ask.

"Um…sure. My past relationships were disasters…I'm really scared of abusive boyfriends. My pimp always pushed me around."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I won't ever degrade you like that. I'll wait until you're ready, I promise."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I'm so glad to have found a friend like you. You're so polite and my personal bodyguard."

"And human spaceheater," he added, carefully putting his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they exchanged a hug. She pursed her lips and laid her head down on his shoulder. It felt nice in his arms and she wanted to stay there forever. That spot was her safe haven.

Caleb enjoyed her company after being lonely for the past two years. He was finally finding himself again and feeling something for another woman. She was one of a kind and like a rare gemstone. Hanna was delicate and easily breakable, so he made sure not to hold her too tightly. When her cries let up, he let go of her regretfully. He lifted her face up to meet his with one finger. His eyes never left hers.

"You gonna be okay for the night?"

She nodded and blinked back tears.

"Alright, just call me if you need me."

But she didn't. She slept peacefully until the morning sun rose and shone behind the curtains and the light spilled over her bedspread. She rolled over and smiled to herself. She finally had a place to call home.

Caleb and Hanna had gotten closer over the next few months. Their date was absolutely wonderful. He got her roses, lilies, daisies, violets…all kinds of flowers picked from his garden. Hanna smiled with delight and cried happy tears of joy. She was on her first dress-shopping trip and she wanted to look her best for him. She'd seen him shirtless and swooned when he set up the cribs for her babies. He was shirtless on most hot nights and wrapped her up in his arms on the couch in front of the fireplace while they watched movies on the frosty winter nights. They curled up together like a pair of best friends that were destined to grow into something more than that. She felt herself falling in love with him and scenes with him lifting her up in his strong arms and kissing her madly filled her mind. She held herself around her torso and sank to the floor. She had no idea what was happening to her. She went to therapy and got help so she could heal from her scars. It seemed like she was almost all better, since she wanted to touch him in naughty ways she didn't think were legal. It was insane, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. The man was wonderful.

Drifting out of her dirty thoughts of the two of them in red bed sheets with candles all around them, she slipped into a dark red dress and spun around. It was floor-length and absolutely gorgeous. Ella agreed with her, but when she pulled a dark purple dress out of the rack, Hanna wanted it immediately. Purple was her all-time favorite color. This one came off her shoulders and down to the middle of her knees. It was dainty, just like her personality. She ran her hands down the satin material and hummed in approval.

Caleb liked it too. When he saw her in lipstick and that dress, he almost got a hard on. He had to jack off afterwards, and Hanna sighed with pleasure when he fingered her gold necklace and purple earrings. That night, he had a wet dream about her. She too, imagined him taking her and collapsing on top of him on his bed. She was so embarrassed around him. He acted weird around her. Both of them never knew they were falling for the other.

Months later, Caleb had carried her to his bedroom and prepared himself for what he was about to say. He was flustered and Hanna could tell. "Just spit it out," she chuckled.

"It's been a year of us getting to know each other and now I think it's time I tell you this."

She giggled when he pulled her close and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. "I have feelings for you, Hanna. Real live feelings, and I swear to God, if we don't kiss right this second, I might go crazy."

"Please," she begged almost lustfully. He took her bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked. She moaned when he got to her tongue and soon, they were in a full make out session like a couple of teenagers.

"Damn it, Hanna, you taste so delicious," His hands moved from her back to her butt and she wound her legs around his waist. Her dream was finally coming true…she was already a fashion designer and now she had a boyfriend and her first real kiss.

They spent the night talking about their relationship and cupcaking and woke up in each other's arms. Hanna rolled over and smiled up at him. It felt so good to be in her bra and pressed against his chest. She had never felt this excited. The wetness was uncontrollable and she needed him inside of her, pronto!

Ashley and Holly bounded up to them and started jumping on the bed like four year olds love to do. They had started calling Caleb 'daddy' even though he and Hanna weren't married yet. They wanted to be, though.

One day, they decided to go for STD testing so they wouldn't get each other infected. Hanna was so worried, and she had every right to be. She had been feeling flu symptoms for a few weeks straight and she was determined to get better, but it wouldn't be possible. She was HIV positive. Caleb came back with his results and smiled. "I'm clean, and you?" His grin disappeared when she frowned. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Love, I have…a disease from Zack, I suppose…I never knew he had HIV."

"Sweetheart, what does this mean?" Caleb pressed his fist against his mouth. He couldn't cry or break down in front of her.

"I'm gonna die," she answered and dissolved into tears. "I've had it for five years now, starting when I first had sex with Zack. I'm so sorry."

He looked at her pale face and her ever so thin frame. He had wondered why she kept losing weight even though she was eating six meals a day. She looked sick and now he knew why. She was his life, though. He couldn't lose her.

"No, I can't be without you, dear." He held both of her hands in his. "Please don't leave me, my darling."

"I'll try to stay on this earth as long as I can."

He brushed a tear away and kissed her hard. She stayed close to his side all day and every day. When she was ill, he laid in bed with her. She was lively sometimes when she took her medicine, but he knew it would never make her better. There was no cure for AIDS, which is what she now had. On their fifth year anniversary, he decided to ask her permission to have sex, but she flat-out refused.

"I'm not giving you my virus. You don't deserve to suffer because of me."

"I don't care, sweetie. I'm going down with you. We'll fight this thing together, you and I."

"But who will take care of the children? They're barely in preschool and are wondering what the hell is wrong with their mother. I've fainted from dizziness and had too many fevers where I've leaned over the toilet bowel and threw up. I'm so tired of it! I sleep all day and night and I have ugly rashes all over my body." She rolled up her sleeves to reveal red marks on her pale skin.

"You're still beautiful to me, my princess. Ella will take care of the kids, I assume." With that; they both stripped each other of their clothes.

Caleb slipped a finger inside her and Hanna instantly got wet. "Oh, Caleb," she moaned with desire. He put two more in and pumped, up and down inside her clit. "Fuck, that feels so good, don't stop!" He did it for a few minutes and then lowered his head to lick her sex. She was alluring to the senses and he lapped up her juices like a cat drinking milk. "Oh, please, God…just don't stop," she panted. He drew her on top of him and rubbed her ass. She started moving against him and they both climaxed at the same time. He growled and bit at her luscious, full breasts. She squealed and giggled when he rolled her nipples around in his fingers. She lowered herself on him and sucked his hot dog.

"Ohhh," Caleb groaned. "Shit, Hanna…you're gonna make me lose control of myself," She just kept going up and down, around and around. She was licking him like a lollipop. "Don't stop, sweetie pie, don't stop."

After a few moments, Hanna jumped back and fretted, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I've given you HIV."

Caleb shrugged. "Who cares? We had fun, and we're going to heaven together."

Hanna nodded. "You're right, but you know what I want to do next?"

"What?"

"Have a nice life together before I go." She closed her eyes, not wanting reality to hit her.

"Baby girl, I'll be with you, always and forever."

Her eyes gleamed with fresh tears. He reached in his pocket, which was next to them on his large bed, and pulled out a black velvet box. Hanna gasped and covered her mouth.

"During these five years of keeping you protected and happy, I've fallen in never-ending love with you. Please marry me, Hanna." He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. She nodded excitedly and he slipped it on her.

By the time they married, she was in a wheelchair. She looked older than she really was and her hair was thinning so much she wore a wig on the day of the wedding. Ella was her devoted bridesmaid who wheeled her down the aisle and other places she needed to go. Charlie was Caleb's best man and supported him completely on his choice of marrying Hanna. She had diarrhea and had to escape to use the bathroom multiple times, feeling so humiliated. When she came back for the vows, Caleb knelt down by her side and took both her hands in his. Her feather light touch was all he needed.

"The bride and groom have chosen to declare their own vows," Pastor Ted announced.

"I, Caleb Rivers, take you, Hanna Marin, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." He gazed into her green eyes which were filling with tears and took in her long white wedding gown. She was so beautiful, even when she was slowly dying. She was his angel.

"And I, Hanna Marin, take you, Caleb Rivers, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part," she spoke softly, her eyes never leaving his.

"You may now kiss the bride. I now pronounce you man and wife." The pastor's voice was faint as Caleb lifted Hanna's veil and molded his lips with hers. The crowd, which wasn't too large, with it just being Ella and the three children in the audience, cheered for them. Aria, Ashley, and Holly tossed the flower petals in the air and jumped for happiness. They spun around and then their mothers lifted them high in the air. Pretty soon, music was playing. The kids started dancing, Ella was waltzing with Pastor Ted, and Hanna was too shy to slow dance with her new husband, so she sat meekly down on a chair. Caleb wouldn't have it, though. He needed a last slow dance with his girl. He took her hand and swayed with her to the dreamy beat of the music. She laid her head on his shoulder and sniffled.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing…I just can't believe all this is happening."

"Well, believe it. You're mine, and I'm yours, Mrs. Hanna Rivers,"

Her heart swelled when he called her that. After the dance, they drove off in his car that had a 'Just Married' sign taped to the back of it. Their guests waved goodbye to them and pretty soon, the two of them were off to a honeymoon in Hawaii.

They were lying side by side on the huge white hotel bed and looking out the window. There was quite a nice view of the resort, with green palm trees, the blue ocean and many pools. It was so calming at this place that nobody expected anything to go wrong. They were both assured that they would get through at least five years together of being married. Hanna got frequent fevers and shaking chills. Sometimes she woke up in a sweat, and Caleb took care of her by laying cool ice packs on her skin and forehead. When she froze, he wrapped her up in warm blankets. There was nothing he could do when she coughed so violently and gasped for breath. Thankfully, she seemed healthy when he held her on the bed and they closed their eyes from the long day they had.

"I love you, Hanna. God, you're so pretty…I can't stop looking at you."

Hanna smiled and blushed. Her wig fell off slightly and she readjusted it. "I don't want you to see me almost bald."

"You're perfect," He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Absolutely stunning. Those eyes…are my favorite color green. Your hair is so natural. I love it," He pulled the wig off her head and threw it to one side of the room. There were a few bald spots here and there, but he couldn't care less. She was here with him, in the flesh. She was alive and well. He kissed her with all his power and she moaned under his fiery touch.

"Oh, Caleb," she breathed, but he put a finger on her lips.

"Don't speak." He sucked on her bottom lip again as she tried to say, "I love you!"

Hanna closed her eyes, put her hand over her forehead, and sat up. She squinted in the dim light. "I can't see! I have a serious headache!"

Alarmed, Caleb rushed out of bed, gave her some water, and turned a light on. "Is that better, sweetheart?"

"Baby…I'm not blind, but there's something wrong with my vision. I'm seeing things…hallucinations. You're so big…now you have a twin…your head is touching the ceiling!" she screamed.

"Honey, I'm fine, I'm fine," Caleb tried to soothe her, but Hanna continued to cry when he came close to her.

"How is the fan cutting you in half and you're not dead yet? There should be blood spurting everywhere! There are bugs all over me! Help me!" She started brushing herself off, but there was nothing there. Caleb knew then that something was wrong with his wife. He rushed her to the nearest hospital, not bothering to call for an ambulance. She was in his arms, but that didn't mean she felt better. She got worse as she coughed out vomit and blood. She couldn't even speak anymore. She was too busy trying to breathe.

"No, don't lean back, princess," he murmured. "Keep your head upright," He supported her with his arm and held her bridal style. "I need a doctor right away!" he yelled, forgetting that he in fact _was_ a doctor.

She was put on a cot and wheeled to the nearest room. She was then connected to IV needles, screaming in pain. The nurse sedated her and she finally calmed down. Caleb ran to her side. "Hanna, baby…don't give up, please." He held her shaking hand and put it on his heart.

"I want you…hold me," she mumbled and then started wheezing.

"Don't talk, you'll be in my arms shortly. They're just hooking you up to monitors right now." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her fully on the lips. Her heart rate sped up until he released her.

"I can't let you go," he said through gritted teeth. He could feel the tears coming. The heart rate monitor was slowing down. The beeps were now more than sixty seconds apart, and his heart stopped until hers started again. He kept looking at her to make sure her chest was rising and falling. She was completely pale and growing cold. Tears rolled down his cheeks when she said, "Goodbye, Caleb, I love you. Take care of my children for me." She took her last breath and the heart monitor stopped completely. There was a flat line and the nurse announced in a dull tone, "Time of death, eleven-thirty PM,"

"NO!" Caleb shouted in anger, shaking his deceased wife. "I can't lose another one! Please! Please, God!"

"I'm sorry, sir, there is nothing I can do."

"There's something I can do. I'm joining her," he growled. He laid his head down on her chest and sobbed for a good five minutes. That's when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Ella and the children.

"They said no visitors except family, but they called us to inform us that Hanna had just died," Ella sniffled. She reached out to stroke Hanna's hair and then collapsed into a chair. The poor kids were unaware of what was going on. They didn't yet grasp the concept of death and what it really meant.

"Her children had AIDS as well," Ella informed the group. "They are also laying on their deathbeds every day."

"They're under your care now. I'm leaving this cruel world to be with my girl."

"Caleb, don't do it!" Ella shouted.

"Get out of here, all of you," Caleb demanded angrily. He looked crazed, and his friend just did as she was told and silently shuffled out of the room with the little ones.

"I love you, Hanna. I'll see you soon." He grabbed a doctor's tool and stabbed himself straight into the heart. He died on impact.

He felt himself floating through the pearly gates and saw Hanna sitting on a cloud, braiding her long hair with her smooth fingers. His friends had joined her and were talking with her amiably. Later, her kids were there and fell in love with his.

"You're here, at last," Hanna jumped in his arms and he spun her around.

"Yes, I'm here," Caleb agreed with her. She smiled excitedly. "Join the party. God is announcing this year's king and queen. The winners get to slide down the rainbow."

"Sounds fun." He took her hand and together, they ran to the circle of angels who greeted them with hugs.

Caleb closed his eyes as he took his last lungful of air. The whiteness filled his eyes and then everything went black.

He never saw her again like he thought he would. She was as still as a statue and both their bodies were carried to the morgue. Ella attended the funeral and then the triplets passed on shortly after.

"No more Rivers?" Aria asked one day after school.

Ella shook her head sadly. "They're all gone, baby. They went up to heaven."

Aria started to cry. She and her parents were depressed and felt like they had nothing to live for, so they set themselves on fire and burned.

But it all started with the tragic tale of Hanna and Caleb, who said they would be together forever. Their dreams crumbled and their words spoken were just a fond memory. They vanished…into nothing and were buried six feet underground with the rest of their loved ones.

All because of the plague…it claimed lives and no one could fight it…it tore lovers apart and they were never seen or heard from again.


End file.
